I Made You a Mix Tape And You're Going to Like it
by RachelZimon
Summary: Klystella drabbles inspired by the iTunes shuffle challenge. Klay/Krystella


Because dammit, Klystella is my Chaotic OTP, and this challenge always helped me get back into the groove of writing when I was having trouble so why not now? This is so completely self-indulgent because I've had such a ridiculous head-cannon with these two for years and I'm finally doing something with it.

Challenge Rules:

\- You must write a drabble inspired by whatever song is currently playing.

-Your music MUST be on shuffle.

-You only have the duration of the song to write said drabble

-You may go back after the challenge and fix spelling mistakes, but not add or take away anything you wrote.

I'm choosing to do 10 little drabble-y ficlets before attempting to finish the other Klystella fics on my computer. I also apologize in advance for my eclectic music library.

I Made You a Mix Tape and You're Going To Like It

 **Fabulous – High School Musical 2**

Krystella always had a need for the finer things in life. She wasn't about to wear anything that didn't fit and goodness knows all the hand-me-downs from her cousins certainly didn't. Her sister called her spoiled. She scoffed at that; she didn't want everything, but she certainly knew what she did want.

Klay grew up with sisters who inspired inspired him as far as fashion went. His eldest sister had even been the one to pierce his ears when he was twelve. Just because he spent most of his days by the beach didn't mean he had to look like a slob.

In one another they found similar tastes. Battlegear had only been the start. Hanging out with a significant other with as much taste as you did had it's perks.

 **Mr. Moustouffeles – Cats**

"I swear half of the creatures in the Overworld look like something off of broadway."

Klay gripped his stomach with a hoarse chuckled as the image of Intress dancing in a chorus line. Somehow he almost thought for a moment that he'd prefer that over the scan they were searching for.

Stuck together, snuggled in-between two rocks in the Overworld grasslands, they watched cautiously. What they waited for never came, but neither of them could contain themselves when Intress sped by their hiding place, never noticing them. Several feline creatures followed at her heels.

Klay sneered, "looks like a real kitten kaboodle."

Krystella smacked him for that one.

 **Soon – Thumbelina**

The window was cold as she rested her face against the pane indignantly. The ring on her finger spun easily as she toyed with it. She payed enough mind not to drop it off her hand, and stared out into dizzying rain. Her dogs sat by her side, ever watching.

He was only across the planet – he'd be home soon.

 **Hello, Little Girl – Into The Woods**

Klay never understood why people thought the wolf was big and bad. The wolf was smart, and wily. He had a way with words that turned the thoughts of elders and children and everything in between; tongue so smooth with influence. The wolf got his way with word.

He couldn't hate the wolf.

He was the wolf.

 **Epilogue – Frozen**

She never expected a happily ever after. The princesses from stories were dumb and charming and she knew she was neither of those things. Somewhere along the line she had resigned herself to solidarity, living with her dogs in a tiny apartment, happy for the life she had online and no where else.

Then he was at her door, suitcases in hand. She haplessly threw herself at him, as if air didn't exist without his presence. They fell to the ground rolling in a heap across scratchy carpet. He laughed, eyes screwed behind his pink glasses. She smiled, and it hurt her cheeks.

And she was happy.

 **Sara – Jefferson Starship**

When Chaotic had caught on that the Gruesome Twosome had become a twosome, people laughed. So entranced by the fact that two people so cold could even love.

Sarah watched from far away. When the boys were busy with arguments and the two were alone, as usual, at their table. She saw the gentleness in Klay's hands, hands she'd never seen move with kindness. She saw the smile on Krystella's face, not the gloating smirk but a smile that only shone when looking beyond glasses. Sarah watched as she played with his hand and ran fingers deftly through his beard. A twinge bit at her. And she turned back to her boys; so blind. She couldn't help but be jealous.

 **I Have Dreamed – The King and I**

They spent a long time dreaming.

Klay dreamt of a place away from overbearing eyes. He'd wake up to her chocolate bedhead every morning. They'd fight all the time, he knew that, but the make-up sex would be to die for. He was tired of waiting and dreaming; he wanted reality.

Krystella dreamt of a little cottage up north, far away from everyone she didn't like and secluded that no one could find her with out trying. She dreamt of her dogs and him roughhousing in the yard, and coming in to dinner by a fire place. Draped in furs, she'd love him. She was so tired of hoping and willing. She wanted existing.

 **The Big Dolls House – Hairspray**

Krystella sat wedged between a drunk and a homeless man who kept rambling about his imaginary son. The bars in front of her loomed.

Slowly, pain was flooding. Her clothes were torn. She had a split lip, and a good bruise swelling down her side. She knew it was only a matter of time before she walked with a limp and the adrenaline was gone.

Klay came to get her an hour later. She wished she could punch the smug look of his face, but that was what got her into this mess in the first place.

"Things not go well at the reunion with sis," he asked, once they left the building and sweet fresh air hit her face.

She sighed, "I'm not the one with a reputation to keep up. Or the one that still goes to Sunday dinner at Ma's. I gave her a good one."

 **I Want To Know What Love Is – Foreigner**

The bench was hard beneath them but they couldn't care less as limbs went numb. The world was dark, the ocean was in the background singing. Finding him on a whim was a ridiculous notion but yet, here she was back first on a park bench as he kissed his way down her neck.

This wasn't Chaotic. This was real, this was land. Her family's stupid vacation became something much more valuable when somehow, some G-d forsaken way, she saw him amongst a crowd. Eyes locked.

Now they were here. Her fingers grasped his bare bare. His skin, real skin, slid across hers. He felt like more, whole. She was full and he was truly there and not a cheap avatar in his place. Hands tangled in one another, as they held each other. Reality was a lot better than fiction.

 **I Touch Myself – The Divinyls**

Neither Klay or Krystella was closed off to one another in either way. Once they had established a successful routine as partners, it became all the easier to just spill information about everything and everyone to a like-minded confident. It became such a comfort, they hardly realized what left they're mouths anymore.

Klay reddened, a darling shade that Krystella would have teased him about mercilessly had it not been for what just escaped his mouth.

"You dreamt about what last night!?"


End file.
